


Spicy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Banter, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: hc_bingo, Cooking, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess cooks for her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks prompt, "spicy." Also for my hurt/comfort table with a slightly liberal interpretation of the prompt "food poisoning"

"Wow! That's really spicy!" Jules gasped, fanning her mouth. "How can you eat this?"

Jess shrugged. "I grew up on it. Does it really taste that spicy to you?"

"Oh my god I feel like the roof of my mouth is going to burn through my brain and shoot out of my skull!" Jules replied. "Gimmie water, please!"

Her eyes were watering, so Jess grabbed a glass and went for the fridge. Her girlfriend was probably exaggerating a little, but still, the watering eyes were a plea for help that she couldn't ignore. "Here. Milk is better for the burn," she said, placing a glass in the other girl's hand.

"Thank you!" Jules groaned, gulping down the milk.

Jess reached behind her and grabbed a piece of bread too. "Try this as well," she offered.

Jess did and began to alternate the bread and milk. When she was a bit calmer, Jess allowed herself to chuckle. "I can't believe you'd never had curry before," she teased.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me how hot it was!" Jules said.

"I can't believe you're such a wuss about it," Jess shot back.

Jules simply stuttered in return, and Jess smirked. Point for her.


End file.
